twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gina
Gina is an American nomadic vampire and the Reece's cousin, and like him, possesses a special ability, she is able to sense when others were focused on her. In her human life she worked as a nurse and earned much attention from men, she was later changed by an unknown vampir. History Early life Gina was born in 1899 and grew up in Riverside, California. She was a younger cousin of Reece, as children, they were very fond of each other. When Reece turned 17 he enlisted in the US army to fight in World War 1, Gina occasionally wrote him letters until he disapeared in December 1916. Her creator is still unknown but she was turned into a vampire in August 1917. With her new nomad lifestyle, she used it to search for her coven. Gina found Reece sometime in the 1970's, and was bewildered to discover that he was a vampire too. Physical Appearance Gina is young woman with a small of stature and appears to be very beautiful. She has a fair skin and long, straight blonde hair, and a heart-shaped face with high prominent cheekbones and a thin snub nose. Her lips are full and suits her face perfectly. Gina's eyes were descriped as large and bright, with a warm and innocent term in them, during her human time, she had unique light blue, nearly grey eyes and her eyebrows had a little lighter colour then her hair and have a curved shape. After her transformation their colour changed into a deep red, this is also due her her non vegetarian life styl. Her voice is described as silky and extremly high. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty, Gina was quite pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several men, in her town. After Gina's transformation, it is said that she is so beautiful, that any man who saw her became mesmerized by her beauty. Her beauty magnified many times when she turned, this is due to her immense beautiful stature as a human. Like all vampires she possesses a incrediable beauty and sparkles like thousands diamonds when sunshine falls on her skin. Personality Gina is meant to be strong and determined, she is also extremely loyal and protective over her friends and family. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Gina was very insecure to begin with and upset that many guys fall for her. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Over time and her new life, she became confident in herself and becoming a vampire made her see the world in a new light, Gian became much more strong-willed, and people feared her because she was an unpredictable vampire and very strong for her age. She becomes much more responsible and protective. Powers and abilities Gina possesses no combat skills or any physical ability to strike down a enemy in a fight, but she has a better memory then the most vampires. She is able to remember everything she read ,she was also able to comprehend and use the knowledge gained almost immediately. Gina has the ability to remember everything that has happened in her entire life. She can memorize books word for word that she read in her hole life. Attention Sensory : Main Article: Attention Sensory : "Gina has the talent to sense when a person is thinking of her, talking about her. She is can even feel the situation when someone seeks information about her." :: ―Entry on Gina's gift Gina's quantifiable power is the ability to sense when others are focused on her, and she can sense this from a great distance away. She can sense whenever a person's attention is on her, she can sense if a person is looking at her, watching her or thinking of her. Gina can also sense if a person is searching for information about her, whether they're searching using an ability or by other means. She used this ability to realise that the police was searching for her when her dead body dissapeared. Relationship Main Article: Relationships It is not much known about Gina's family background, but she has a cousin named Reece, who became a vampire aswell. Reece Reece is Gina's biological cousin, during their childhood, both Reece and Gina used to be very fond to each other. They has known her since they were young. Although the two do love and care for each other. GIna was both happy and puzzled when she met as a vampire. He is like her gifted, with the ability to make him unnoticable for others. Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Nomad